


The wounded little Alpha

by My_Dear_Feather



Series: Clones’ oddly joyful relationships [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bite Healing, Fluff, Guilt, Hugs, Licking, M/M, Pining, but Cody loves them, they're madly in love, warning:this is very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Dear_Feather/pseuds/My_Dear_Feather
Summary: Cody and Rex are Alphas and the night was rough, especially for Cody, who ended up bottoming. Rex wakes up seeing his broken riduur sobbing and gilt suddenly invades him. He has to do something and quickly.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Clones’ oddly joyful relationships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841377
Kudos: 27





	The wounded little Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> (No importance to understand this story if you haven’t read the rest of the serie)  
> English is not my first language, so sorry for grammar mistakes!

It was the sniffles that woke him up. But now that he was conscious, he could distinctly hear sobs, but they seemed to come from a voice so weak it sounded like it was about to break. It sounded like the smallest and the weakest creature was suffering in an almost absolute silence and was begging for help, or just for mercy.

Moreover, its pain seemed so intense that it didn’t seem able to act, to heal it or even to move. This pain had even taken part of its voice and almost all of its strength.  
Rex turned around on the bed and saw the back of this poor beast who was shaking so much that he was surprised it hadn’t woken him up sooner. Its head and all its body was folded in on itself like a pathetic defense against an invisible enemy. It wasn't just cold, it was scared.

And now that Rex was hearing carefully, eyes wide opened and awoken, he could hear his name being murmured like an infinite cry ‘rex… rex… rex…’ but it was nearly impossible to hear it if he didn’t really want to.

So he put one warm hand out of the blanket, towards this uncovered body, which was naked, wounded and – he realized it when he touched it – frozen. Very gently, like he had cracked porcelain under his hand, he made this little ball roll towards him. It swiveled on the mattress with his slow movement, too weak to resist.

And Rex then discovered the saddest and more desperate creature in existence, whose neither the face strained with pain nor the tears covering its skin could describe the sorrow that was heard in its half-choked sobs. Its shaking hands hiding its sore parts above his tense feet on the bloodstained mattress.

Half paralyzed before this unbearable view, which filled his eyes with pity and broke his heart with shame, his hands full of tenderness immediately grabbed this wounded body like his own survival was depending on it and they pulled it towards him until every centimeter of its frozen skin was touching his. He took its cold, wrapping arms and legs around this little ball and he gave it all the affection of his soul by tightening this head, which was now laying on his chest, this still shaking and hurt back, and even its court black hair kinking between his fingers.

‘Shhhhhhh’ he murmured in the hollow of its ear, ‘everything is fine now, I’m here, you’re safe.’

Then he covered them both with the blanket, entirely wrapping the creature with warmth that it welcomed with a small whine. Its feet seemed to relax a bit against his legs and it buried its head and its hands against this large warm chest like it wanted to hide in it. Rex would protect it from now on, he had to make its fear and its pain go away from its mind.

‘It’s over’ Rex continued while kissing its frozen hair, ‘don’t worry, I’m not leaving, I won’t let you again, I promise…’

He whispered many other gentle words to reassure this little being who was drinking them like a bottle of hot milk and slowly began to relax under this firm but protective grip. Rex tirelessly continued to pet its back until he was sure that the weak beard was asleep in this cocoon of affection. And it wouldn’t get out of it before having completely recovered, Rex would personally make sure of it.

Thus, putting his head against its pate to protect it, he began to fall asleep too, passing his soft hand one last time over this warmed back, feeling under his fingers the unpleasant touch of deep scratches as if this beard had been the pray of a particularly vile and hungry eagle. And when he brushed a bite whose blood was still flowing, a tear escaped his own eyes. What had he done?

They slept for a totally indefinite time, but a long enough time so that their two bodies become one under this blanket where cold had been banished. When Rex awoke, he lowered his eyes towards their still tangled members, then towards Cody’s cheeks, filled with dry tears, but whose face attested of a certain peace and of an absolute mind tranquility.  
Rex was surely the last person who would want to see this emotion disappear from his beautiful face. So, he didn’t wake him up to obtain his embrace, he simply observed him being good and warm in his arms.

Actually, he was really reassured that his method had been enough to calm Cody down because he felt an intense culpability slowly burn his brain. He couldn’t get out of his head the fact that he had hurt his partner and he was wondering if Cody was mad at him. Rex had the impression that, besides apologizing many times, he had to do something which would express how much he loved Cody and how much his past actions were hurting him.

Gladly, before his unpleasant thoughts poison his rested brain too much, the innocent angel with him slowly awoke, opening his dark eyes and making the chest just before him shiver when his eyelashes brushed it. As soon as Rex noticed, he hurried to pet Cody’s black hair with his free hand, maybe waiting for him to say something.

However, he seemed so good and in peace in this warm and affection nest that for a long time, he didn’t do anything else than purr under Rex’s caresses, the head still buried against his naked skin. He wanted the time to stop here, spend his life against this body, under this thick blanket. The rest was just hell and pain.  
Finally, Rex decided to act and he gently turned Cody – whose last idea was to resist – on his back, putting his head on a pillow before murmuring:

‘Let me clean you up.’

He then took the blanket in one hand, getting ready to remove it but Cody suddenly gripped to it, looking at Rex with eyes filled with compassion and love:

‘You don’t have to…’  
‘I want to.’

Rex hadn’t take a firm tone to answer but still, these simple words cut off the debate. Cody dropped the blanket with difficulty and Rex pulled it, revealing half of their bodies suddenly exposed to coldness, which made them shiver. Then he straddled his partner, examining his painted belly like an artwork.

He knew that by his words, Cody had wanted to tell him that in no way he had to apologize or to do anything for the night before but he wanted with all his soul to make him feel the passion in him, even if that would probably be only vibrations of this passion.

Rex bent over him and methodically got to work to absorb the half dried white painting which made up Cody’s torso. At first, he was just passing gently his tongue on his skin to explore its textures, making the man under him breathe deeply, like in a meditation. Then, when he felt that his reactions were more than appreciative, Rex began to entirely clean what he had before his nose with a certain passion, eyes half closed, like a mom cat washing its little ones with love.

It was only after a long time that Rex rose his head to discover that his riduur was looking at him all this time, two big tears drawing their wet path down his cheeks. This time though, he wasn’t sobbing, and he had this shaky smile on his face: a smile that thanks but above all, capable of warming any heart.

The one of the man above him jumped against his chest, realizing he had reached his goal to make Cody see how much he cared about him. So he straightened completely, got closer to this face trapped by an intense, irrepressible joy and gently petted one of his cheeks, a smile then drew on his own mouth:

‘Oh Kote, you are definitely the most beautiful creature in the Universe.’

Rex could clearly feel Cody’s fast heartbeats against him and, feeling his own heart getting quick too, he kissed each tear on his riduur’s cheeks and so, he stole them from him, absorbing them between his lips and savoring their salinity, as wonders made by the love of his partner for him. When he finished, licking his lips under Cody’s attentive eye, he looked at him, their nose nearly touching:

‘Do you know how much I love you right now?’

The angel in front of him nodded shyly, like a child looking for his teddy bear and Rex continued to murmur him gentle words while petting his cheek:

‘My little Alpha… now, lay down your head… there, just like that… and close your eyes for me, Cody… very good… you’re gonna let me finish my work, aren’t you?’

Again, he nodded and, while whispering him to relax, to let him clean him and to only concentrate on what he was feeling, Rex took back his initial position before resuming what he had begun. Since, the room was lively only by the gentle sounds Rex was producing, when he travelled along this skin with his tongue, and sometimes with delicate crumpling of the bed sheets when he moved to get a better access.

When he finished, he looked at Cody who had still his eyes closed but Rex knew he wasn’t sleeping. Taking advantage of this complete calm, he bent over the nightstand and took the little healing cream which was there, before spreading some on the tips of his fingers. Once done, he headed them towards a particularly imposing bite, encrusted in Cody’s right shoulder. But before he could even touch it and so heal the wound, his riduur’s hand gently caught his wrist:

‘No, stop. They are… beautiful.’

Rex slowly exhaled, trying to control himself and gladly, he managed it. Then, he put his partner’s wrist on the mattress and began to apply the healing cream on the bite, which seemed to instantly deflate a bit.

‘Cody, shut up or I’m gonna lose my mind… again.’

The gel seemed to warm up quickly with the friction on the skin, thanks to the circular movements Rex was repeating tirelessly on the wound. Its owner though, insisted, stammering:

‘But I want everyone to see who I b…’

At this point, Cody saw Rex’s completely dilated pupils and went silent, blushing. This time, Rex thought he was either going to cry on his riduur or become mad and make love to him like the night before, until neither of them had enough strength to continue. Again, for Cody’s sake, he closed his eyes and slowly sighed. Then, calmly, he resumed his activity, attacking to the second shoulder while mumbling:

‘I hurt you, Kote, and now I have to take care of you, whether you want it or not. But don’t worry, it’s not because I heal those wounds that they won’t be visible to the entire army. Everyone will be able to see them and conclude… whatever you want them to conclude.’

Blushing too, Rex moved back a bit in order to access to an enormous scratch in the middle of his belly before adding with a smirk:

‘… and if you think that all disappears too quickly, you only have to tell me and I’ll see what I can do. In fact, to be honest, it’s a kind of reflex for me and I didn’t think that you were… a fan of my art.’  
‘Of course I’m a fan’ Cody gently answered while burying his hand into his nurse’s blond hair, ‘like I love all that you do, Rex. So stop doubting or apologizing, I am the one who should thank you.’

For a moment, there was not a word: Rex continued to massage each wound of Cody’s body, ending with the one on his hips. Then he pulled the blanket up to his riduur’s neck again and laid on it, his four members like a spider around Cody, trapping him in a cocoon of well-being. And he put his forehead against his:

‘I think I’m gonna keep you here for a while, to save every tiny detail of this moment in my head: your smell, your warmth, everything. And you will only leave when I’ll be fully satisfied.’

And on that, he landed his head on the blanket, where Cody’s shoulder was, and closed his eyes. Beneath him, we could hear purring.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando’a translate:
> 
> riduur: husband  
> Kote: Cody


End file.
